


He's Jealous

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [40]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He's Jealous

You were at a movie theater for date night with Michael, you offered to get snacks while he went to park the car. As you stood in line you noticed the man in front of you kept sneaking glances at you. Thinking you were just imagining things, you started looking at what sodas they had, trying to see if they had Michael’s favorite. When you walked up to the register you ordered popcorn, sodas, and candy, just as you were about pay, someone stuck a bunch of bills in front of you and handed them to the cashier. You turned and saw your old middle school friend standing there smiling, “I’ve got that for ya.” He helped you carry everything and you both walked over to set your things down.

You hadn’t seen him years, so you set down your snacks and quickly hugged him. He your old best friend, you stopped talking after he thought you had broken him and his girlfriend up. In reality, you were the one who got them together. Just as you let go you saw the very same old girlfriend walk up, “hey, I’m gonna go find seats okay?” I guess, she didn’t really recognize you, but she quickly waved hello and smiled. It was good to know she was still a nice person. 

You both stood there talking for a few minutes, he told you bad puns, you told him even worse ones, it was like you were friends again. In the middle of you conversation Michael walked up, “hey y/n, sorry, this place is packed and I couldn’t find a good spot.” You kissed his cheek, “don’t worry, I actually ran into an old friend, you remember those stories I told you from middle school?” Michael smiled and then looked at your friend, in all honesty, he was no Adonis, but that’s how Michael saw him. What was really an awkward smile seemed like a million dollar grin. 

You realized the three of you were kind of just standing there awkwardly and decided it was time to go to the movie. You said your goodbyes and then walked into the theater. Michael hadn’t really spoken at all but you figured he was probably tired or something. 

After the movie was over you and Michael were driving home when you finally decided to ask him, “okay, Mikey, what’s wrong? You haven’t said a word since you walked into the theater.” 

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, “seriously?”

You knew this was going to turn into a heated argument just by his attitude, and when he was angry he turned into a bad driver, “pull over, NOW.”

Michael signaled and pulled over into a parking lot at Burger King and shut off the car before yelling, “what the hell was that at the theater!”

You furrowed your brows, “what was what?”

He rolled his eyes again, “oh please, I remember when we were friends you told me all about that guy and how you were in LOOOOOOVE with him.” 

You stared at him blankly, “Michael, that wasn’t him. That was my old best friend.”

He glared at you, “oh yeah? Why did you give him your number then?”

Your jaw dropped, “are you kidding me? Michael, I’m allowed to have friends, it’s not illegal!”

He was about to say something and then stopped himself. 

You were furious, “say it Michael, whatever it was that you stopped yourself from saying, say it.”

He stared at the dashboard, “I-I can’t do this anymore. I can’t date you.”

The words were like gasoline, they just fueled your fire, “what? You’re breaking up with me because I have friends?!”

He didn’t say a word, he sat there in silence.

“Michael, answer me”, your voice cracked and got softer, “I can’t believe it’s over…”

He wiped a teardrop from his eye, “I looked at him, and he was so much better than me. You could have him if you wanted to. You could have anyone, and I’m not good enough for you anymore, actually, I never was.”

You stopped weeping, “Michael I don’t want anyone else, I want you.”

He got out of the car and started walking away, so you did what your heart told you, you got out and chased after him. “Michael! Mikey! Please! Why are you getting jealous of people who mean nothing to me?”

 He turned around and stared at you, “because I know someday you’re going to leave me, you’re going to want someone better than me. I’m jealous because I don’t want you to leave me, I don’t want to be, but I am.”

You grabbed his hand before he could turn around again, “then talk to me Mikey. Tell me that it’s bothering you. Tell me what you want!”

Michael stared at the ground and then lifted his eyes to look at you, “I want to know that you’re not going to leave.”

You smiled, “Michael, we have been together for three years, and you’re still afraid I’m going to leave?”

He nodded and you felt something come over you. You and Michael had been together for three whole years, and you were terrified that he would leave sometimes too. You held it in, but it was still there. So, once again, you did what your heart told you. You never let go of his hand, you got on one knee, and you looked right into his eyes, “Michael, I get scared too. I wake up terrified that you won’t be there, but you always are. I know I can depend on you. I know that you will always be there for me, and I love that about you. And I want you to know that I will never leave. I will never not be there for you. Every second of every day you will know that I will always be true to you, because I love you more than anything else in the world. So, will you marry me?”

It was 12 a.m. you were in a parking lot, you had almost lost the love of your life, and it had been an emotional roller coaster. Michael smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket, “I’ve been waiting for the right moment to ask you for weeks, but since you asked me first - yes, y/n, I will marry you.”


End file.
